forpfandomcom-20200223-history
Chechel
NAME: Chechel (alias: Aidan Wells) SPECIES: Human RACE: Caucasian GENDER: Male AGE: 28 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S: 7, P:5, E: 8, C: 3, I:6, A: 6, L:5 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Ex-Caesar's Legion SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: Legionary (no rank of note) WEAPON PREFERENCE: Knives (particularly bowie knives), throwing spears, Ripper, uses a 9mm SMG for caravan work AUGMENTATIONS: None SKILLS: Survival, Melee Weapons, slight aptitude for Guns and Unarmed BIRTH PLACE: Utah OCCUPATION: On-contract mercenary/caravan guard HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Chechel was born and raised in Utah by the Red Bones; a small, secretive tribe of vicious, cave-dwelling cannibals that had split from another more civilized tribe a few decades beforehand. These tribals would have small engagements with members of other tribes, mainly scouting parties. The Red Bones would ambush these tribals in small groups, using mainly throwing spears, knives and guns taken from the corpses. No poison would be used; it would harm the meat. Corpses would be dragged back to the Red Bones' caves in the hills. When Caesar's Legion began expanding its reach throughout Utah, it made great efforts to diplomatically take over tribes instead of eradicating them, in order to assimilate them into their civilization; the Red Bones would not be so lucky. Food supplies became low due to the Legion having better military organization; ambushing Legion units was near impossible, and wildlife to hunt became extremely scarce due to the amount of Legion soldiers hunting and guarding the hunting grounds. After one attempted ambush by five Red Bones', one returned alive and the tribe was forced into hiding in the caves. Having only thirty members, the commanding officer of the Legion in the immediate area decided a show of power would be more effective than taking the entire region than diplomacy; Once the caves were found, the tribe was eradicated. Chechel managed to survive by disguising himself as a Legionary, and biting off and eating his own left hand's ring finger and little finger. Luckily, he was able to speak near-fluent English, and he wasn't doubted when the legionnaires who found him saw him in excruciating pain and with roughly bitten-off fingers. He spent the next months helping the Legion continue their efforts in Utah, continuing his cannibalistic habits on tribals that they fought, doing his own "hunting" outside of Legion raid parties also. Eventually, he was made part of a scouting force in Nevada. Noticing the chance to escape to a society where he wouldn't be ruled by the Legion, despite admiring the Legion being tolerant of cannibals, he escaped from his fellow scouts and blended in to society. He now works as a caravan guard whenever he's hired to under the alias of Aidan Wells, in order to seem more "normal" to his clients. He never stays in the same area for long, prefers sleeping rough and eats only what (or whom) he hunts. FAMILY: Genealogically close to all members of the Red Bones tribe PERSONALITY: Reclusive, devious, overconfident, headstrong, impulsive HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Black, bushy hair, medium length, shaves facial hair EYES: Dark Brown SKIN FEATURES: Few scars on the arms and chest, missing left hand ring and little fingers BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 6"2, well-built CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Leather armor JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: n/a LIKES: Human flesh, extreme fondness of Nuka-Cola (especially for rarer versions of the drink). Admires overall strength in individuals, and thus admires Caesar and the Legion itself DISLIKES: Robots, more advanced technology (energy weapons, power armor), chems FEARS: Being set on fire, yao guai AMBITIONS: To continue his bloodline, to not live under NCR rule REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: Love of tribal-like lifestyle Category:Characters